nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Dart head
A dart head is the tip that is on the end of any dart. They come in a variety of colors and designs. Types of heads Whistling heads s, an example of darts with whistling heads.|thumb]] Whistling heads are hollow rubber with a small hole in them. When darts with whistling heads are fired, air moves through the hole and makes the whistling sound the darts are often named for. The faster the dart goes, the more it whistles. Some blaster darts are slow, so they are silent. Using whistling headed darts can increase range due to the heavy whistling head. Darts that feature the use of whistling heads include Whistler Darts, Sonic Micro Darts, Tagger Micro Whistler Darts Screamin' Micro Darts, Screamin' Mega Darts, and N-Strike Mega Mega Darts. Suction cups s, an example of darts with suction heads.|thumb]] Suction cup heads are the most recognizable and iconic head of any Nerf dart. They are able to stick onto certain surfaces, such as glass or tile. Darts with suction cup heads were the most popular darts for the entirety of classic Nerf, but in modern times, the rapid-fire and clip system capabilities of blasters have made the suction cup less used. Darts that feature the use of suction cup heads include Micro Darts, Mega Darts, and Suction Darts. Streamlined heads s, an example of darts with streamlined heads.|thumb]] Also known as rubber heads, these are dart heads with simple, often hollow rubber heads that do not have any special feature. The dart head itself is smaller in diameter than the dart body. The dart is shaped in such a way to be compatible with clip system blasters and clips. If fired fast enough, some darts with streamlined heads will whistle due to the hole in the side that allows air to escape the head when compressed. This is caused by air moving over the small circular hole on the dart head. Rubber heads are arguably the most durable of dart heads. Most modern darts feature streamlined heads. Darts that feature the use of a rubber head include Streamline Darts, Elite Darts, Collectible Darts, and Zombie Strike Darts. Velcro-tipped heads s, an example of darts with Velcro-tipped heads.|thumb]] Darts with Velcro-tipped heads darts allow them to stick to certain fabrics. They are primarily used for Dart Tag. The Velcro may come off after heavy use. Darts that feature the use of Velcro-tipped heads include the Tagger Micro Dart and the Tagger Micro Whistler Darts. Spiraled heads s are the only darts to feature spiraled heads.|thumb]] Spiraled heads allow darts to be more accurate and have a flatter trajectory by supposedly making them spin when fired. The Nerf AccuStrike Dart is the only dart from any major brand to use the spiraled head, although many third-party companies manufacture their own spiral-headed darts for use with Elite Dart-compatible Nerf blasters. Smart Stick s are the only darts to feature smart stick heads.|thumb]] Smart stick heads are only found on BOOMco. Smart Stick Darts. The head was engineered by Mattel chemists, and allows the dart to stick to surfaces such as Smart Stick Targets and Smart Stick Shields. Waffled heads s, an example of darts with waffle heads.|thumb]] Also known as coned heads, waffle heads are dart heads designed to be easily compressible. Indents in the head create compressible space in the rubber. These types of darts are more accurate than other designs that rely on a hole in the side of the head to let air escape during compression from impact. Many waffle head darts are manufactured by third-party companies for use with Nerf blasters. Darts that feature the use of waffled heads include the K'Nex Dart, Sureshot Series Super Dart, and the Stacked Waffle Dart. Category:Glossary